sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Syfy
The following list of TV programs for the U.S. Syfy channel specifies first and second run, past, present, and planned. Niches are separated into dramas, games, reality shows, and sports. Mini-series, original films, and anime are also grouped together. Syfy first-run programming The following programs first aired in their entirety or had specific seasons on U.S. Syfy channel Current programs Programs running on the present schedule are listed below. Titles are listed in order by the year of debut (shown in parentheses). Scripted *''Killjoys'' (from Canadian channel Space) (2015) *''The Magicians'' (2015) *''Wynonna Earp'' (from Canadian channels CHCH-DT and Space) (2016) *''Van Helsing'' (2016) *''Krypton'' (2018) Adult Animation * Alien News Desk (2019) Upcoming programs Ordered * Resident Alien * Vagrant Queen Development * Chucky * Cipher * Death Is My BFF * (Future) Cult Classic * Lobo * Nightbreed * Night Gallery Past programs Syfy second-run programming Syfy has a long history of buying the rights to air second-run or repeat programming of series no longer in production. Current programs * ''The Twilight Zone (1995–present) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014–present) * Futurama (2017–present) * Gary and His Demons (2019–present)https://www.syfy.com/garyandhisdemons Past programs * The 4400 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents * Alien Nation * All Souls * The Amazing Spider-Man * Amazing Stories * The Anti-Gravity Room * Automan * Babylon 5 * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Batman * Battlestar Galactica * Beast Legends * Beastmaster * Beauty and the Beast * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction * Beyond Reality * Bionic Six * The Bionic Woman * Brimstone * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century * Cable in the Classroom * Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons * Charlie Jade * Cleopatra 2525 * Code Name: Eternity * The Crow: Stairway to Heaven * Crusade * Dark Angel * Dark Shadows * Dark Skies * Darkroom * Dead Like Me * Defenders of the Earth * Doctor Who (episodes from 1974–78) * Early Edition * Earth 2 * Earth: Final Conflict * Extreme Ghostbusters * The Fantastic Journey * Fantastic Voyage * Fantasy Island * Firefly * Friday the 13th: The Series * Forever Knight * Future Cop * Galactica 1980 * Galaxy High * Gargoyles * Garth Marenghi's Darkplace * Gemini Man * Ghost Whisperer * Golden Years * Grave Times * The Green Hornet * Hammer House of Horror * Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense * Haunted * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Here Comes the Grump * H.G. Wells’ The Invisible Man * Highlander * Highlander: The Raven * The Hitchhiker * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * The Immortal * The Incredible Hulk * In Search of... * Inside Space * The Invaders * The Invisible Man * Jake 2.0 * Joe 90 * John Doe * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Kindred: The Embraced * Knight Rider * Kolchak: The Night Stalker * Kraft Suspense Theatre * Land of the Giants * Land of the Lost * Lazer Patrol * Level 9 * LEXX * Little Shop * Lost in Space * The Magician * Manimal * Mann & Machine * Master Blasters * Max Headroom * Misfits of Science * Monsters * Moonbase 3 * Moonlight * Mork & Mindy * My Secret Identity * Mysteries from Beyond the Other Dominion * The New Adventures of Flash Gordon * The New Adventures of Gigantor * The New Dark Shadows * Night Gallery (syndicated version, including episodes of The Sixth Sense) * Night Stalker * Night Visions * Nightmare Cafe * Now and Again * Odyssey 5 * One Step Beyond * Otherworld * The Outer Limits (1963–1965) * The Outer Limits (1995–2002) * Passions * The Phoenix * Planet of the Apes * Poltergeist: The Legacy * The Powers of Matthew Star * Prey * Primeval * The Prisoner * Probe * Quantum Leap * The Ray Bradbury Theater * Raze * Return to the Planet of the Apes * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1982 and 2000 versions) * Roar * RoboCop: The Series * Robotech * Roswell * The Science Show * SciFi Buzz * SciFi Declassified * SciFi Trader * SeaQuest DSV * The Sentinel * Seven Days * She-Wolf of London * The Six Million Dollar Man * Something is Out There * Space: 1999 * Space: Above and Beyond * Special Unit 2 * Stargate Infinity * Starman * Star Trek * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Star Trek: Enterprise * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Star Wars: Droids * Star Wars: Ewoks * Stingray * Strange World * Swamp Thing * Swamp Thing: The Animated Series * Tales from the Crypt * Tales from the Darkside * TekWar * Terrahawks * Timecop * Threshold * The Time Tunnel * Tracker * The Transformers * Thriller * Thunderbirds * Tru Calling * UFO * V * Viper * The Visitor * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea * Voyagers! * War of the Worlds * Weird Science * Wolf Lake * Wonder Woman * The X-Files * Xena: Warrior Princess Many of these used to be aired frequently on S.C.I.F.I. World, a daytime programming schedule started on July 17, 2000, that divided its marathons between five days that concentrated on five particular themes: * 'S'uperheroland * 'C'reatureland * 'I'ntergalacticland * 'F'antasticland * 'I'nhumanland This format of airing marathons has continued in some form to this day. Other second-run programming * Merlin (2008–12) (originally aired on BBC) * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (currently airing on Chiller) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (4 episodes aired for one night, all were related to serial killers) * Heroes (2006–10) (repurposed airing, Fridays at 7PM Eastern, of the NBC series; started airing Friday, September 29, 2006) * Surface (2005–06) * Passions (1999–2008) * Chuck (2007–12) * Lost (2004–10) * Spartacus (2010–13) (originally aired on Starz) Syfy miniseries * 5ive Days to Midnight (2004) * Alice (2009) * Ascension (2014) * Battlestar Galactica (2003) * Childhood's End (2015) * Dark Kingdom: The Dragon King (2004) * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004) * Firestarter: Rekindled (2002) * Frank Herbert's Dune (2000) * Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003) * Knights of Bloodsteel (2009) * Legend of Earthsea (2004) * Neverland (2011) * Riverworld (2010) * Taken (2002) * The Triangle (2005) * The Lost Room (2006) * Tin Man (2007) * The Phantom (2009) * Treasure Island (2012) Syfy original films * See List of Sci Fi Pictures original films. Anime shown on Syfy For most of the 1990s, Syfy showed anime films, although they had to be edited in order to be shown on basic cable. The channel's longest running animation block, referred to as Saturday Anime, aired at the start of the channel's broadcast day each Saturday morning. In 2007, Syfy reintroduced anime to their programming via the "Ani-Monday" block. In 2008 the block was shifted to Tuesday; in 2010, to Thursday; and after June 9, 2011, disappeared abruptly, along with the Anime section of the Syfy.com website. Syfy.com/Anime: 404, R.I.P. * 8 Man After * Adieu Galaxy Express 999 * Akira (Streamline Pictures dub) * Appleseed * Appleseed (OVA) * Armitage III: Poly-Matrix * Black Jack: The Movie * Black Magic M-66 '' * ''Casshan: Robot Hunter * Chrono Crusade * Dead Leaves * Demon City Shinjuku * Descendants of Darkness * Dominion: Tank Police (edited) * E.Y.E.S. of Mars * Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within * Galaxy Express 999 * Gall Force: Eternal Story * Ghost in the Shell * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society * Green Legend Ran * Gurren Lagann * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance * Iria: Zeiram the Animation * Kai Doh Maru * Karas: The Prophecy * Karas: The Revelation * Lensman * Lily C.A.T. * Macross Plus * MD Geist * '' MD Geist II: Death Force'' * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Monster * Negadon: The Monster from Mars * The New Adventures of Gigantor * Ninja Scroll * Noein: To Your Other Self * Now and Then, Here and There * Odin - Starlight Mutiny * Perfect Blue * Project A-ko * Project A-ko: Grey Side/Blue Side * Psychic Wars * Rave Master * Read or Die * Record of Lodoss War (1990 OVA series, first three episodes only) * Robot Carnival * Roujin Z * Star Blazers: The Quest for Iscandar * Strait Jacket * Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie * Street Fighter II V * '' Sword for Truth'' * Tactics * Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love * Tokko * Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer * Vampire Hunter D (1985 film) * Vampire Wars * Venus Wars * Virus Buster Serge * The Wicked and the Damned: A Hundred Tales of Karma * X Announced, unrealized projects ;2002 * The Chronicles of Amber: Four-hour miniseries based on Roger Zelazny's 10-volume series, scripted by Richard Christian Matheson, with Tom Patricia of Patriarch Pictures as executive producer. * Colosseum: made-for-TV-movie in which modern-day fight promoter Tommy Pettigrew finds himself transported in time to the Colosseum of Rome in the year AD 95, with a script by Sam Egan. Directed by Mario Azzopardi and executive produced by Egan, Azzopardi, and Matt Loze. * The Forever War: Four-hour miniseries, scripted by John Fasano and based on Joe Haldeman's novel of that name. Executive producers were Richard Edlund, along with Peter Sussman and Ed Gernon for Alliance Atlantis. * Myst: Four-hour miniseries based on the video game Myst. A Mandalay Television Pictures production, executive produced by Elizabeth Stephen with Rand Miller and Susan Bonds of Cyan, in association with Columbia Tri Star Domestic Television and distributed through USA Cable Entertainment. * On the Seventh Day: Seven-hour miniseries set in 2850 in an overcrowded world in which the government has assigned people one day a week to live, while spending the remaining six days in cryogenic suspension, from writer and executive producer Gary Sherman and USA Cable Entertainment. * Quantum Leap: Syfy announced development of a two-hour television film based on Quantum Leap that would have served as a backdoor pilot for a possible new series, with series creator Donald P. Bellisario returning as executive producer. ;2003 * 1000 Days: A live-action made-for-TV-movie and backdoor pilot based on the Marvel Comics series Strikeforce: Morituri, about near-future soldiers who gain enhanced abilities but die 1,000 days later. Written by Art Marcum and Matt Holloway, it was a Reveille Productions and Marvel Studios co-production executive produced by Reveille head Ben Silverman and Marvel Studios' Avi Arad and Rick Ungar. * Alien Blood: TV-movie of a human rebellion when an invading alien army demands that one million people be sacrificed. Produced by UFO Films. * Brother Voodoo: A live-action made-for-TV-movie and backdoor pilot based on the Marvel Comics supernatural character Brother Voodoo. Hans Rodionoff was announced to write the screenplay, set in New Orleans, of this Reveille Productions and Marvel Studios co-production executive produced by Reveille head Ben Silverman and Marvel Studios' Avi Arad and Rick Ungar. * Dead Rail: A made-for-TV-movie set aboard a bullet train headed to Las Vegas on its inaugural run, and a detective who must battle hostile aliens. Written by Brian Smith, "founder of SciFi.com's Seeing Ear Theatre", and produced by Glow Worm. * The Twelve: A miniseries, based on a concept by David Pirie, about an FBI agent who finds evidence that the world will end on the twelfth day of Christmas. With Martin Scorsese and producer Barbara De Fina as executive producers, with Cappa/De Fina Productions in conjunction with Adrian Bate and Zenith Entertainment Ltd., it was scheduled to debut in December 2005. ;2004 * Kyra: David Twohy, co-screenwriter and director of Pitch Black and writer-director of its sequels The Chronicles of Riddick and Riddick, said in June 2004 he was writing the story basis for a Sci-Fi Channel made-for-TV-movie pilot based on the Riddick character Kyra. ;2005 * Barbarian Chronicles: A half-hour animated ensemble comedy show created by Brendon Small. To be co-produced by David Letterman's Worldwide Pants production company. * Dallas in Wonderland: A half-hour reality series hosted by Dallas Campbell, where he attempts to succeed at a series of sci Fi challenges. * Heroes Anonymous: A live-action show based on the Bongo Comics Group comic about a group of superheroes that start a support group. * Seriously Baffling Mysteries: A half-hour mockumentary hosted by Jonathan Frankle, which goes in search of the paranormal on a shoestring budget. * Those Who Walk In Darkness: A live-action adaptation of the novel by John Ridley. * Time Tunnel: A remake of the 1960s ABC sci-fi series The Time Tunnel. Co-produced with Fox Television Studios and Kevin Burns and Jon Jashni of Synthesis Entertainment. Written by John Turman. * Tomorrow's Child: A series about a girl who received extraordinary powers after being saved by an alien. Produced by NBC Universal Television Studio and Gary Foster's Horseshoe Bay Productions. * Urban Arcana: A live-action series based on the role-playing game. Aron Coleite was to write and Gary A. Randall and Rockne O'Bannon were to produce in association with Fox Television Studios. * "Return of The Thing": A planned four-hour mini-series that would've served as a sequel to John Carpenter's 1982 horror classic The Thing (1982 film). Frank Darabont was on board as an executive producer on the series, which would have taken place in both Antarctica and a small town in New Mexico. Though the project fell through, concept art and a screenplay was released. ;2018 * Tremors : On November 28, 2015, it was reported that Universal Television and Blumhouse Productions were developing a new Tremors TV series and that Kevin Bacon would reprise his role of Valentine McKee for the first time in the series since the first movie. In August 2017, it was announced that Vincenzo Natali would direct the pilot which would be written by showrunner Andrew Miller with filming taking place from late October 2017 through November 2017. On April 28, 2018, it was announced that Syfy had passed on the pilot. See also * List of Syfy (United Kingdom) programmes * List of comedy science fiction movies * List of science fiction television programs * Chiller References Sources * Syfy's Original Movies * Syfy's Schedule * [http://innermind.com/sfc/index.html The Inner Mind's Sci-Fi Channel schedule lists] — dates as far back as 1994 and then some Category:Lists Category:Syfy original films Category:Syfy original programs Sci Fi Channel